A Good Girl Goes to War
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sequel to A Good Woman Goes to War, The Doctor and River's daughter Kayla Song is chronicled throughout her early years, up to adulthood. Regenerations, time travel, and a lot more. AU, OC, Warning, previous MPREG in prequel and mentioned here.
1. Beginnings

**I present to you the sequel to _A Good Woman Goes to War_! Now, I understand it wasn't a big hit for me but I still wanted to write both this story and that one. It took me forever to even think of a title for this story. **

**I know many people are not fans of OCs and AUs and junk but if you read this and tolerate it, you all get virtual Jammy Dodgers!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Doctor Who or anything else other than Kayla Song.**

**Note: Hurky is an American, so any words like "colour" might be written as "color". She tries to write British. Any words like "truck" that need to be replaced like "lorry", please let her know.**

* * *

The Doctor woke up in his and River's bedroom after a 14 hour sleep. He had taken over his wife River's pregnancy with their daughter Kayla from her and gave birth. It was a grueling 20 hour labor but their daughter Kayla Song was finally here.

The Doctor felt groggy and sore when he came to, trying to stretch.

"Hello, Sweetie," said a familiar female voice.

The Doctor blinked blearily, looking up to find his wife River Song sitting on the bed and smiling at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The Doctor yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"River, where's the baby?" he asked sleepily, looks around and noticing he was in his blue pajamas. "How did I get here from the Med Bay and who dressed me?"

River chuckled. "Calm down, Sweetie," she said, pushing the pink bassinet closer to the Doctor. "The baby's right here and my dad and Martha brought you here. They wanted you to be comfortable."

The Doctor began to sit up and pulled the blankets away so he could get up and tend to the baby only to be held back down from the other side of the bed by his mother-in-law, Amy Pond.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Amy asked in a guarding voice. "Martha says strict bedrest for you today, Raggedy Man!"

"She did not really just say that, did she?" asked the Doctor, not believing Amy's orders.

"I'm afraid so, Doctor," explained Rory, still wearing his medical scrubs from when he helped Martha deliver the baby. "The delivery wasn't very easy on your body, especially yours since it wasn't made for childbearing, so we just need you in bed for a while longer so it can recuperate."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rory, I feel fine," the Doctor denied, pulling back the blankets and putting his feet on the floor and standing up only for a sharp pain to shoot through his abdomen and his legs wiggle weakly, giving out on him. He fell back onto the mattress with a great big _plop. _The Doctor clutched his stomach and groaned in pain. "Okay, fine. You win this time."

River giggled while Rory gave the Doctor a look of _I told you so_. The Doctor scurried back underneath the covers in defeat.

"Come on, Doctor," River coaxed. "I know what will cheer you up."

She picked Kayla up from her bassinet and handed her to the Doctor, who was sitting up in bed. He smiled as the baby was gently placed in his arms and against his chest. The sleeping babe was soft and warm, dressed up in pink pajamas and a pink beanie hat, swaddled in a fuzzy yellow blanket.

"Hello, Little Darling," The Doctor whispered tenderly, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Oh, you are getting prettier by the minute, yes you are!"

Kayla just yawned.

There was a gentle knock on the door and the family looked up to find Martha standing there, still clad in her medical coat.

"Hello, Doctor," she spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course you can, Martha!" he said joyously. "I don't know how I can repay you for what you have done for us, Martha. Name something and I'll take care of it!"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "Doctor, all I want is for you and Kayla to be healthy," she dismissed. "Speaking of which, Doctor, I checked the baby over while you were asleep. She's perfectly healthy, developed to full term with a strong double heartbeat and everything."

"Oh, that's is wonderful!" River cheered, giving Martha a hug. "Thank you, Martha."

"The Doctor took very good care of himself during the pregnancy," Martha continued with a smile. "Proper vitamins, rest, nourishment..."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Guess the late night snacking helped in the long run," he blushed.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "You told me you were going for a glass of water!"

"Well I _did_ get a glass of water," the Doctor pointed out. "Then I figured I might as well have gotten a bite to eat while I was there, so I had some fish fingers and custard, along with some Jelly Babies, then some mushy peas, along with some onion rings and finished it off with some digestive biscuits, you know, the ones with the chocolate on them..."

River shook her head in disbelief. The Doctor would get up in the middle of the night, waking River as he got up. When she asked where he was going and if he was okay, telling her he was going for a glass of water. He wouldn't come back for at least thirty minutes, when River fell back asleep.

"I should have had the TARDIS block kitchen access to you after certain hours," River groaned. She looked up at the ceiling of the time machine as if to give her a Look and back to the Doctor again. "No wonder your breath smelled like onions!"

Amy and Rory snickered, watching the two squawk at each other like seagulls while Martha stood there, feeling awkward. Martha had never pictured the Doctor having a wife. She knew he had a thing for Rose Tyler back in the day but he never spoke of her after he lost her to that alternate universe with the duplicate of his previous self. Then came River, whom he actually married and had a child with her, going as far as taking the pregnancy over from her. Then again, River had Time Lord DNA and could live for centuries with the Doctor, something Rose couldn't do.

"-River, for Rassilon's sake, I just had a baby!" the Doctor shot back at River, snapping Martha back into reality. The Doctor had tears in his eyes and his hands balled into fists. He was no longer holding Kayla, who was back in her bassinet.

Then came cries from the bassinet. Amy went to tend to her granddaughter and picked her up, rocking her gently.

"River, Doctor, can you two keep it down?" she hissed. "You woke up the baby!"

"Doctor, it's probably best if you got some more rest," Martha advised calmly. "Your body-"

"-I don't care what my body is doing!" the Doctor interrupted.

Martha, wanting to shout at the Doctor and tell him to calm down, remained calm herself. "Your body is still under pregnancy hormones and will be for a while. It's best not to stress yourself out, especially now."

The Doctor wiped the tears running down his cheeks with his sleeve and nodded. River kissed the Doctor on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I got mad, Sweetie," she said apologetically. "You know I want what's best for you and the baby."

"You know, this could have been you," The Doctor grumbled. "You could have been lying in this bed and arguing with me right now instead of me."

River smiled sadly. "I wanted to experience the pregnancy myself, believe me, I really wanted to," she spoke softly. "I got jealous of you rubbing your big belly and getting to sit there all day and eat, but for the most part, the bonding. When you told me you were able to communicate with the baby before her birth, I felt really sad. It made me want to take the pregnancy back but it was point of no return at the time."

The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arm around River. "Trust me, Kayla's already nuts for you," he reassured. "There were times where she got sick of me and she wanted to see you but I told her she couldn't meet Mummy until after she was out of my belly. She was very anxious to meet you and she was so happy when you finally held her for the first time. Don't you remember that? She thinks you're beautiful."

River chuckled while the Doctor kissed her on the top of her head.

"Oh, she drove me mad some nights when she was inside me," the Doctor added. "Some nights while I tried to sleep, she would sing!"

River arched an eyebrow. "Really now?" she asked. "How did she learn songs?"

"For one thing, I used to sing to her," the Doctor explained fondly. "Then I would also play music and put the headphones on my stomach. I guess she learned the songs, and rather quickly, too! I should not have taught her that one Gallifreyan nursery rhyme that takes twenty minutes to sing!"

River giggled and squeezed the Doctor into a tight hug. That was the Doctor for you, always finding his ways.

Amy placed a quiet Kayla back in the bassinet and left the room to give the Doctor and River some alone time.


	2. Life With Kayla

Over one year had passed since Kayla Song's birth. By then her brown hair had grown much like the Doctor's, kept in pigtails a majority of the time, she had all her teeth, and she had been walking since ten months old. The Doctor and River took Kayla to see space fireworks just above a planet called Corusica 268 for her first birthday. The little girl was stunned at the sight, eyes glued to the explosions and the colors that glittered in the skies, clapping her hands and squealing in delight.

The Doctor then realized immediately after Kayla's first birthday that he could no longer speak baby to his daughter. He performed a scan on her with his sonic and learned the reason was because she was beginning to speak. Her memories from the womb were also beginning to fade, due to her beginning to develop her childhood memories.

As time passed, Kayla grew and developed. By two and a half she was speaking coherently but still needing to learn a much bigger vocabulary. She was also becoming clever. She loved to play with her father's sonic screwdriver, which he had to take away from her often. It didn't last very long, as Kayla would immediately take it again. The Doctor tried to hide the sonic screwdriver while Kayla was distracted, but failed miserably once Kayla found it within minutes. He tried to lock it up but his daughter once again outsmarted him and managed to unlock it. The Doctor tried to ask the TARDIS for help only for his ship to laugh at him.

Finally, the Doctor made Kayla a toy sonic screwdriver for her third birthday. He made it a shiny silver and pink replica of his, only shining a blue light instead of green. Once Kayla unwrapped it, it was immediately her favourite gift. It was broken quite often. At first, Kayla ran to the Doctor with her screwdriver in two pieces and tears in her eyes. It broke so much that Kayla cried less and less when she brought it to her father. The Doctor thought it was hilarious when she totted up to him with the broken toy screwdriver and say in her little voice, "I broke it again, Daddy." The Doctor smiled and would immediately have it fixed within ten minutes. Kayla would smile and kiss the Doctor on the cheek and run along with her newly fixed screwdriver.

Of course, raising a child aboard the TARDIS was not easy. The ship was already so vast and endless, so it would be easy for a young child to get lost. The Doctor ordered the TARDIS to block off access to a certain point in the ship (so Kayla would not get lost), lock up any rooms that were not safe for children, and any rooms Kayla was allowed in to be childproofed. The swimming pool in the library had to be stowed away. River questioned the Doctor on _why_ he even had that in there in the first place, to which he answered, "Come on, River, haven't you ever wanted to take a swim after a good read?"

Kayla was a good little girl. She rarely got into trouble, though she had a bad habit of getting into things.

One evening, when Kayla was five, the Doctor and River were asleep in their bed when the Doctor woke up to find something crawling underneath the blankets between him and River. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his nightstand to find a mess of long brown hair pop up from underneath the blankets.

"Kayla?" The Doctor asked in surprise, putting his sonic screwdriver down on the nightstand and putting an arm around his daughter. "What are you doing in here, darling? Is something the matter?"

"I had a nightmare, Daddy," Kayla spoke, her English accent very prominent. "I was playing in Nanny and Poppy's garden and there were some rubbish bins that were chasing me! It was scary..."

The Doctor smiled and squeezed Kayla with his arm that was hugging her. "Well, don't you be afraid! Mummy and Daddy are right here with you." He booped her nose with his free hand, making Kayla giggle.

A mess of curly blonde hair groaned next to Kayla. "Sweetheart?" it asked, rolling over to face the Doctor and Kayla. It was River, whose face was free of makeup. "What's the matter?"

"She had a bad dream, River," The Doctor said soothingly to the mess of curly hair. He took one of his pillows from behind him and placed it underneath Kayla's head. "You can sleep here for the rest of the night, darling."

Kayla smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, then her mother's. "Good night, Daddy, Mummy," she said, burrowing underneath the blankets, immediately falling asleep.

The next morning, the Doctor and River announced to Kayla that they were going to visit her grandparents on Earth, which made her excited. She loved to visit her Nanny and Poppy, or Amy and Rory. They always made sure Kayla had fun whenever she visited, whether it was helping in the garden or playing games.

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS to England and landed in Leadworth, parking it in the backyard of the house Amy Pond grew up in. Kayla, wearing a white t-shirt with a blue and white striped skirt and blue tights along with white buckle shoes, came rushing to the door holding her mother's hand.

"Sweetheart, hold on!" River cried in surprise, stopping her. "I need to fix your ribbon!"

Kayla stopped in her tracks, pouting and rolling her eyes and River tied the blue ribbon that had become undone in her hair. River smiled as she finished adjusting the ribbon.

"There you are!" she said triumphantly as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

The Doctor scooped Kayla up in his arms, grinning like a jack o'lantern. "Okay, now off we go!"

He opened the TARDIS door and stepped out with River to a sunny garden and a house where the door immediately opened. A young woman with long red hair stepped out, spotted the Doctor, River, and Kayla, and turned back to inside the house.

"I was right, Rory!" she yelled in a Scottish accent. "They _are_ here!"

"Hello, Mum!" River greeted, hugging and kissing her mother.

"I've missed you so much!" Amy, the red haired woman said excitedly.

"Nanny!" Kayla squealed, jumping out of her father's arms and into her grandmother's arms, who squeezed her tight.

Rory, a young man with sandy blondish-brown hair, joined the group and more hugs went around. Rory picked Kayla up and gave her a piggy back ride into the house while everyone else talked about recent events. Once inside and all settled down, Amy poured tea for everyone along with some biscuits and milk for Kayla. The adults sat on the sofas and chairs while Kayla sat on the floor at the coffee table, playing with some dolls she kept at her grandparents' house.

"It's almost time for Kayla to start school," Amy pointed out as she sipped on her tea. "How will we work that out?"

"Ah! Brilliant question!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, pointing a finger in the air. "River and I will stay here on Earth during the school year for Kayla's schooling and then we'll travel in the summers."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "But Doctor, it would look funny if Kayla introduces me to people as her grandfather when I'm young enough to be her dad. She doesn't understand the circumstances, yet. She doesn't know that grandparents are usually old and wrinkly."

"We'll just pass you off as her 'relatives', who she just calls Nanny and Poppy!" The Doctor quickly answered. "It'll be no big deal."

River clapped a hand over the Doctor's mouth. He glared at her in annoyance. "We'll talk to her."

That evening, after supper, the Ponds, River, and the Doctor sat Kayla in the den to have a discussion with her.

"Kayla, sweetheart," River began to explain with Kayla sitting between her and the Doctor. "You know how Nanny and Poppy are your grandparents, right?"

Kayla nodded. "Their names are Amy and Rory," she added.

"That's right," River said. "But have you ever seen, how do you say, normal grandparents?"

Kayla sat there and blinked in confusion. She shook her head.

"Well, Kayla," The Doctor added. "Usually grandparents are...old...and wrinkly..."

River shot the Doctor a deadly glare. The Doctor knew he was in for it with River but he knew how to fix the situation.

"I think I know," Kayla spoke up. "Nanny and Poppy are young, and they could be my parents, maybe even my brother or sister. I know the whole story of Madame Kovarian."

The adults all gasped and stared in shock and surprise. How did she know?

"The TARDIS told me one night," Kayla continued. "She told me the story of how my Mummy was born and how Daddy had to try to go and save her!"

"I knew it!" The Doctor stood up and poked his head out the open window to scold his ship. "You _had_ to go and tell her bedtime stories, Sexy?"

The ship laughed at the Doctor, who was annoyed at her for mocking him. The Doctor brought his head back into the house, walking around and flailing his hands about like he always does. "Who does she think she is?"

"Sweetie-" River tried to add but the Doctor cut her off.

"-I'm wondering what else that ship has told our daughter!" The Doctor paced some more.

"-Sweetie-"

"-Not now, River!" The Doctor shouted, bursting out the front door. "I'm going to go talk to Sexy about what she can and cannot tell Kayla!"

River sighed. "Well, I was hoping the ship didn't tell Kayla the circumstances surrounding her own birth."

"She only told me I was born on the TARDIS," Kayla spoke up. "She wouldn't tell me anything else except to ask you and Daddy."

River smiled in relief, hugging Kayla. "We'll tell you the story, someday, but we don't think you're quite ready for it,"

The clock on the mantle struck nine. Kayla yawned. River could tell it was past her bedtime. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get you into bed."

So, Kayla said her goodnights to her grandparents, got into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, undid the ribbon in her hair, and was about to enter her bedroom when she heard the adults talking. She stopped at the end of the hallway and listened in. She always liked doing that, since she got to hear stuff that they would never tell her. The Doctor was still out in the TARDIS. Kayla giggled as she heard her father yelling. Suddenly, the yelling stopped and the door opened again.

"There!" he said. "She said she never told Kayla about her birth."

"Don't worry, Sweetie," River spoke up. "Kayla said she only knows she was born on the TARDIS. She doesn't know who gave birth to her."

_Who gave birth to me?_ Kayla thought to herself, raising an eyebrow. _Don't babies come from mummies?_

"These stretch marks will stay with me until I regenerate," The Doctor groaned, lifting up his shirt and showing his pale stomach.

"Doctor, nobody wants to see your stomach!" Amy cried in disgust, pulling the Doctor's shirt back down.

"You didn't seem to mind when I was pregnant," The Doctor pointed out.

"Well, it was beautiful then and pregnancies are beautiful but the after effects are just..." Amy wrinkled her nose. "Trust me on this one. I hate looking at my own stomach."

Kayla raised an eyebrow as she pictured her father with an enormous stomach. That was too bizarre.

"I'm going to say good night to Kayla," The Doctor spoke up as Kayla heard his boots clomp closer to where she was.

That was her cue to sneak back to her bedroom! Kayla tiptoed quickly back to her room, jumped into bed and burrowed underneath the covers just in time for the Doctor to come in.

"Kayla, Darling?" he whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Kayla pretended to be asleep, remaining silent and keeping her eyes closed. The Doctor noticed the lamp was on and was about to turn it off when he walked over and sat on the bed. He smiled as he studied her features, reflecting at how much she had grown in the past five years. The tuft of hair she had at birth had now grown long and flowing down her back, with a floppy fringe like his own. River tried to control it in the past but she had a hard time so she gave up on it. The Doctor joked it was the "Superior Time Lord genes," to which River thrust the hairbrush at him and told him to brush Kayla's hair.

Kayla's fake sleeping began to turn to real sleeping. The last thing she remembered was her father singing her favourite lullaby in Gallifreyan.


End file.
